My Diary
by r21hpl
Summary: A Diary-format(?)fanfiction, including some of the pairings such as RyomaKirihara, NiouYagyu and other pairings. The first chapter is Yagyu's diary.
1. Default Chapter

Note: I just felt like writing a fanfiction with a diary format, and probably this diary has a bit Ryoma/Kirihara, Niou/Yagyu and other pairings in it a little.

**My Diary by: Yagyu Hiroshi**

**7:30**-I woke up and brushed my teeth and had a breakfast. Today's breakfast was toast and English-Tea.

**7:40**-I changed to my uniform and put on my glasses. Niou asked me why do I have to wear glasses, but I wear it because I will look more like a gentleman if I wear glasses.

**7:50**-I walked to school and met Niou. He told me that his brother broke his contact lens that's why he disguised to me and wore glasses. So I gentlemanly slapped him and gave him a contact lens.

**8:30**-The lesson starts. I gentlemanly participate and took notes neatly, sitting straight.

**12:30**-It's lunch time. I had a lunch with Kirihara. Yes, I know that you love Echizen but STOP talking about him for the whole lunch hour.

**1:30**-Lesson starts again. And Niou-kun, STOP marking red lines under indecency words on my dictionary!

**3:00**-Lesson ends. So I started to walk to the tennis club but a small girl was crying so I lend her a handkerchief. See how gentleman I am?

**3:10**-So I went to tennis club and practiced doubles with Jackal. I was surprised when Marui and Niou have disguised each other during the practice match.

**5:30**-I walked back to home with Niou. He showed me a wig he made it during Art Class. The wig was red...red...and really red. He also told me that he used this wig when he was disguising with Marui.

**5:40**-I took a shower and changed my uniform. I also had a tea time with my sister, I told her to STOP putting too much sugar in the tea.

**6:00**-I started do my homework. I am good at every subject, you know?

**6:30**-I had a supper, today's supper was tea, turkey and bread.

**7:00**-I have nothing to do so I start reading the mystery book I had borrowed from the library yesterday.

**10:00**-It is already late so I start to sleep, I will not sleep really late like Niou or Kirihara or Marui or what ever.

P.S- Now I suddenly remember the time when I was reading a mystery book and Niou told me who murdered gentlemanly. So I gentlemanly smack him back with glasses.


	2. My DiaryKirihara Akaya

Note: Add another chapter, and this time it's Kirihara

**My Diary by Kirihara Akaya**

**8:00**- I woke up, brush my teeth and I had my breakfast. My sis told me my eyes were all red, probably because I woke up till 3:00 AM, trying to beat up the boss.

**8:10**-I walked to school, probably this is the first or second or third time that I woke up not....too late.

**8:30**-The lesson starts, the first lesson was English. The teacher asked me to make the sentence "Ore wa Maketaku nai" into English. So I answered "f you" (Niou-senpai taught me) and everyone was really surprised, why?

**12:30**-It's lunch time so I ate dinner with Yagyu-senpai. He told me to STOP talking about Echizen. Did I talk that much about Echizen?

**1:30**-The lesson starts again, the teacher was talking about seaweed and everyone looked at me, ah, stop looking at me. I know that my hair looks like a seaweed

**3:00**-Lesson ends, so I went to the tennis club for practice. Marui-senpai was surprised and shouted, "Wahh! Akaya is not late! What happened to you? You ate something bad?" Ohh Shut up, it sounds like I'm always late.......well, I'm always late.

**3:10**-I played singles with Sanada Fukubuchou. No.1 is MINEEEE!

**5:30**-I am now back home, so I took a shower and changed my clothes. I also started to play Onimusha(an action game). Oh shoot, the boss is strong.

**7:00**-I still can't beat the boss, but I was forced to have a supper, so as soon as I had finished eating supper, I continued to play the game.

**13:00**-At last I beat the boss. I'm sleepy now, so I'm going to sleep. Good night.

P.S-My eyes were red again when I woke up.


	3. My Diary Echizen Ryoma

Note: This time it's Ryoma's diary, and I wrote Ryoma's diary first instead of other Rikkai regulars probably because I felt like writing Ryokiri.

**My Diary by:Echizen Ryoma**

**8:20**-Karupin woke me up and.......I found that I was LATE.

**8:22**-I changed to my uniform in hurry and ran to school. And I was safe. See how fast I run?

**8:30-**The lesson has started, I was told to read a strange sentence (This is a pen). You don't need to explain that that is a pen

**12:30**-Today I had lunch with Momo-senpai. He told me to STOP talking about Kirihara-san for the whole lunch hour. I didn't know that I talked that long.

**1:30**-The lesson starts again. During the experiment, the chemical suddenly exploded. Probably I've accidentally mixed the wrong chemical.

**3:30**-The lesson ends. So I went to the tennis club for practice.

**3.10**-Today I played singles with Kikumar-senpai. I was being amazed with his Ninja...I mean acrobatics.

**5:30**-I went back home so I took a shower and changed my clothes and started playing tennis game.

**7:00**-I ate dinner, and afterwards I started doing my homework. My cousin-Nanako-san asked me whether I'm SEME or UKE or whatever. Probably she meant about whether I'm offensive or defensive so I just answered SEME.

**10:00**-It's already late now so I started to sleep. I don't sleep late like—I'm not going to mention names but a person who bloodshot a lot.

P.S-Today I played tennis with Karupin in my dream.


End file.
